


Dizzy

by broken_stone



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_stone/pseuds/broken_stone
Summary: They never fell in love.





	

“No,” she pulled away. “I am not doing this again.”  
   
“Again?” He had her against the wall.  
   
“I am your commanding officer.”   
   
“Starbuck?” She looked up at him. He grinned cockily. “Shut the frak up.” And kissed her again.  
   
 

“Never leave your leader behind.”  
   
“I also said never disobey a direct order!”  
   
“-what the frak do you think you’re doing? ”  
   
“Saving your ass, Starbuck.”  
   
“It didn’t need saving!”  
 

   
“Where’s Starbuck?” Apollo asks from the podium.  
   
“Sir? I think she was having trouble with the XO earlier.”  
   
“So she’s in the brig,” the Commander sighs.  
   
He just grins.  
 

   
“See something you like, nugget?” She smirked at him from above her cards.  
   
His eyes met hers.  
   
“I’m in.” He tossed in his cubits.  
   
 

“You do not take a hit for me! Do you understand that? You do not put your bird in the line of fire for anybody else!”  
   
“The fleet needs Starbuck more than it needs me.”  
   
“You don’t understand. When we’re out there, the best pilots are going to be the ones who live. This fleet needs those pilots.”  
   
“Starbuck.” She sighed and looked at the curtain at the end of his hospital bed. “We both know it’s more about luck.” She doesn’t say anything. “Besides,” he continues. “The Adamas need you, Kara. This fleet needs you.”  
   
I need you, she thinks.   
 

   
Kat died. She thinks it’s a good thing they aren’t still-  
   
Everything is so frakked up.  
 

   
“Baltar? Really?”  
   
“Shut the hell up.” She laughs. “I was drunk.”  
   
“Did you really-”  
   
“Yeah, well. I got the impression I wasn’t the only one who wasn’t exactly focused on the game.”  
   
“Starbuck and Dr. Batty.” He reaches for the ambrosia. “I think I can see that.”  
   
“Don’t try too hard.” She pulls the bottle from his hand.  
   
“How drunk are you now?” He asks. She leans over and bites his bottom lip.  
 

   
They never fell in love. She mustered out, hit New Caprica with Sammy.  
   
Lost Lee.  
   
He stayed on the Galactica. She thought he couldn’t bear to leave his viper, now that he had made it as a pilot.  
   
She understood.  
   
He knew it broke her heart to leave.  
 

   
The chief catches them, both drunk off their asses, trying to see if you actually can frak in a Viper.  
   
“You break it, you explain it to the CAG.” Kara stops laughing, eyes going wide.  
   
“We’ll just have to be really careful.” He teases. They both know he’s not talking about just the Viper. 

 

“Sex or flying?”  
   
“Oh, come on!” She laughed. “Flying.”  
   
“Me too.”  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
He glanced over at her. “We are so screwed up.” She snorted.  
   
“Yeah, well. We were that before they stuck us in a plane.”  
 

   
 Adama almost catches them. Kara flips out a little at the idea of having to explain to the Old Man why she got herself involved with one of her students again.  
   
She just hopes that he never finds out.  
   
She misses Zak.  
 

   
She dreamed, every single night.  
   
She dreamed of Leoben in her apartment on Caprica.  
   
She woke up and he was staring at her. “Go back to sleep.”  
   
She missed him.  
 

   
“You look like a blueberry!” She giggles. Lee laughs.  
   
He can’t think. She makes him dizzy.  
 

   
“Boonie jumpers, shuttle jockeys and a Fleet Academy washout. This is the best that you could come up with?”  
   
“Diamonds in the rough.”

 

“You may refer to me as God.”


End file.
